


She's Like the Wind

by Kyukitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Song fic, Thoughtful wishing, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has someone on his mind and how he thinks of them.  Song from Dirty Dancing and fitting for this one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I came up with a song-fic one shot with Kakashi and Sakura (Who's older and is still a Chunnin in this story) And I definely think this couples cute just like Sesshoumaru and Rin (Older Rin people! Not kid Rin! I repeat, not kid but older Rin and older Sakura for these guys kay!)
> 
> Okay so please Read and review because I'm now getting an idea to do a crossover with Naruto and one of the characters from Yu-gi-oh and then switchover when it's done, Okay? Oh yeah also a special Inu Yasha version for Naruto too, if anyone else has any other ideas let me know?
> 
> All right, enjoy!

  
It was a day like any normal day for a sensei and his young student to be out training. Although the students were no longer his to teach but still were guided under his sacred care as their teacher. But sometimes there can be many things different between a teacher and a student to be come across when it came to the heart.

Kakashi sat up top under one of the shady branches of a tree, reading his all-time favorite book, 'Icha Icha Paradise, (Come Come Paradise in Japanese). Sometime that book of his gave him too many ideas as he thought of the one person he-Ack, no can't think that, mustn't do that, just keep reading, just keep reading, let it take your mind off...

But somehow today, it was hard for him to read as his eye (the uncovered one) kept moving away from his book and looking down over to where his students were. But most of all to her...

Staring and thinking of how she looked so beautiful to him.

_She's like the wind...through my tree_  
She rides the night...next to me  
  
"AHHH! HENTEI!" A young shrill scream was heard as two people, a young guy and gal were running, well the guy being chased by the girl which had fire in those eyes of hers. Her cherry blossom hair was being blown in the wind as she ran after the blonde hair fox boy who had dared to 'touch' her on the lower part of her body without even thinking twice of what consequence he was going to get.

"Naruto you son of a bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" She shrieked, as she continued to chase him. Naruto, the blond boy, turned and looked pleadingly with his wide blue eyes as she got closer and closer to him, her primary target.

"Sakura-chan, please I can explain really, it was just a small misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding my ASS!" And with a cat-like jump, she plummeted down hard on the boy and started to beat the living shit out of him. Sasuke, the raven-haired die-heart pretty boy to all girls at the academy and around Konoha, (If that's how the village is spelled) just stared at the two pretty much, his dark eyes emotionless staring blankly from his face.

Kakashi watched as Sakura finished her beating on Naruto, (poor boy when will he learn, he thought) and stood up, walking away from the boy and smoothing out her skirt. Kakashi smiled under his mask, well she sure has grown a lot, her beatings were now harder and leaving marks that might take a full month to heal he thought. And she no longer looked like a little girl before when she had been twelve. She was now eighteen and was already on the stage of her womanhood. She gotten taller and her features showed out more as the dress did no way to discourage or (displease in fact) of hiding the curves that her body had. Kakashi blushed under his mask as he looked back into his book again trying to remove the thought from his mind.

Oh man, I may be a pervert reading these book, but I'm NOT that kind of total pervert to fall for one of his students.

He watched as he saw her laid eyes on Sasuke and walked towards him.

**She lead me through moonlight**  
Only to burn me with the sun  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" She called out to the teenaged boy who stood in the background. Kakashi looked at him, seeing he was much annoyed and much less had the time to even talk with Sakura as she rushed over to him. Kakashi turned his face away from them as they started talking, but then a feeling of jealously, hurt, anger and heart-wrenching pain was wringed inside himself, right at his very own heart.

**_She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_ **

Why, why do I have to feel this way for her? He thought after class was over and dismissed his students off until the next day. He started to trot back to his apartment the long way to clear his mind of her. The sky was turning cloudy and gray, promising a chance of rain to come.

But all he could do was image her beauty: How her hair was now flowing past her waist and was no longer the pinkest tint but now had darken to that of the seasonal Cherry blossoms that bloomed in the warm spring. Her eyes, sparkling emeralds that shone more brightly than any jewel he ever seen when she smiled. And that smile, god, it was as warm and bright as that of the sun rise when it rose over their Leaf Village. Again he sighed to himself and shook the image out of his head.

_Feel her breath on my face_  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
  
Ah get over it, she can't fall for you! You're her sensei, her teacher! She's you're student and still young! And you are twenty-nine, almost thirty you baka! Can you imagine what people will think, let alone what you yourself if you got together!

He had to agree on that, she was still his student and he was her sensei and much older than she was. But still...he couldn't deny that what he was feeling was more than just a bondage between a student and a teacher anymore, more or less than her companion and friend with the other two boys.

But face facts, he knew that it was a foolish idea for even a fool to believe he could ever give her what she wanted.

_Just a fool to believe_  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
  
He reached his apartment and unlocked the door and stepped into his quiet sanctuary. I just got to clear my mind on this that's all. He walks over to his bathroom and decide to take a nice hot shower to rid of the day's work. When he finished, he walk out and headed to his bedroom where the mirror hanging on his wall stood. His reflection showed of a older sensei yet with still the youth like features that he had covered up with his mask around people. Sometimes he wondered how he could look so young yet feel so old at once. His mismatched eyes, the right that was dull and black and the other, the left with the scar straight down, the Sharingan, red with black swirls around staring back at him. That eye, given him the given nickname, "Copy Ninja" showed the long many memories and dreams of a ninja long ago.

**I look in the mirror and all I see**  
is a young old man with only  
a dream  
  
But now as he finally accomplished his long life dream of becoming a full-time Ninja and being the sensei to three special students, what was his next dream to be?

He somehow was tempted, more he felt he needed to image her, beside him at his side, kissing him, loving him as he loved her and having a wonderful future together.

God no not this again! He shook his head wildly of the thought once more, but he knew that he couldn't resisted the idea of tasting her sweet kisses, feeling her against him and all that... How he came to love his own student was bad enough to believe but how could he resist it when all he could do was think of her day in and day out.

"God, I need some sleep before I go insane with all this craziness in my already perverted head." he said out loud as he pulled away the sheets and lied down in bed, falling asleep and dreaming. (Oh a naked Kakashi, drool girls drool!)

**Am I just fooling myself**  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane  
  
Standing in a clearing inside the heart of the forest, he sat down near a lake glowing sliver by the light of the full moon. Same spot as always like before, the wind started to pick up and he sensed another presence closing in on him.

Feeling tense and having long alertness to be prepared, he went to one of his pockets to pull a kunai out, but was stopped. A slender warm hand touch him and he turned and saw her face a glowed in moonlight.

Sakura, beautiful Sakura. His Sakura. He stared at her as she stared at him. Her emerald eyes shimmering as she smiled at him with her special smiles.

"Hello Sensei," She purred as she leaned herself closer to him, pressing her body to him. He felt the warmth from her pulsing over towards him as she rubbed against him. His body shook with tensing and he had resist putting his arms around her. Feeling the tension in him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. Her fingers gingerly running through his silver spiked hair.

"Sensei, don't be like this...don't deny what you are feeling. I have feelings too and I have been feeling them for a long time..."

"You have?" He asked, seeing her nodded her head, resisting the urge to run his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes but he could tell she was smiling again and heard her speak his name. "Kakashi, I have no more reason to believe that the one person I ever believe to have fallen for would be the one I never thought could be."

"Are you sure, what of Sasuke?"

"What of him? He doesn't return my feelings as I have given to him. Now I have found someone else. Someone to return those feelings back to me. You."

_Feel her breath on my face_  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
  
He gulped, feeling that his heart was about ready to burst as he felt Sakura pressing herself harder against him, the red kimono she had on slide over one of her shoulder, revealing a perfectly delicate white shoulder to him. (Kakashi's a pervert you know still! I mean he would do anything to see more of it! Yeah you know it :P)

His mind was racing with thought and ideas as well as he saw that side of her dress slide down. A part of him, his perverted self was saying 'go for it! Yeah!' The other one saying 'Don't! You're still old, you still can't! You still-'

But shutting both voices out of his head, he wrapped both arms and brought her closer to him. The look of amusement was on her face as she leaned herself closer to him, her lips out towards him. His closing in on hers then...

Nothing.

Nothing, when she disappeared from his sight and could only feel the wind blowing around him as he realized she was gone.

_Just a fool to believe_  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
  
Kakashi woke up with a start, his body covered in sweat and breathing laboringly from the aftermath of his dream. She even haunted his dreamed for Kami sake! Take deep breaths, deep breaths. He took six deep breath when he finally was able to compose himself and sat up in bed.

He groaned into his hands. Not again. Not again. I got to stop this, I got to. I need some fresh air! Quickly he went to his drawers and pulled out a new uniform and mask, placing the headband protector over his eye and stepping out of the apartment to the night.

Kakashi was walking down towards the bridge where originally meet his student, late as always and an excuse at hand whenever they questioned his lateness or Naturo and Sakura shouted, "You're late" or "Liar!"

But there was somebody at the bridge when he heard the distinct sound of crying. He walked slowly and carefully, not to let the person be disturb whoever it was. The person was staring down into the water below, underneath the bridge. But he instantly recognized the flowing pink hair.

Sakura! What was she doing here, as if matters could get any worst from that dream he just had. He should walked quietly away and leave, but seeing how troubled the young girl was and her crying, he walked over towards her.

"Sakura?" She turned around, startled at first but then seeing it was her sensei she relax. She had been crying all right, her eyes a bit puffy and her cheeks stained with her tears. He felt all thoughts disappeared from his minds as he faced concerned over her. "Sakura are you all right? What's the matter?"

Sakura used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears before she answered him. "Nothing's the matter, not really. It's just, it's just..."

"Just what? Did something happened at home? With Naruto or Sasuke?"

She shook her head but then stopped. "Well sorta with someone I-we know, you see...well it's hard to explained."

He walked over to her and place a firm hand on her shoulder. "Tell me."

She looked up at him. Her green eyes shining fresh from her tears. "I-I have been feeling these weird feelings that I knew should have grown out of me. These feelings they just won't go away. They been like this ever since I have met him..."

"Oh I see..." Sasuke again, I thought or hoped that she would have grown out of it but alas he probably had this effect on her when she was young then and still does, he thought sadly. But he listened as Sakura continued to tell him.

"When I first met him, he was very mysterious, he told little of what he had, what he wanted, always secretive. At first I thought I would grow out of it, but no matter how hard, I can't stop thinking of him. It's like he's the wind..."

"The wind?" He asked, confused and surprised. Why would she make a comparison to Sasuke and the wind? "Why the wind?" "Because...because no matter if he leaves or not, he always show up when you least expect it, always showing up and then taking your very breath away, like the wind..."

"Oh, I see..." He sighed miserly and saw her turn to look at the water again below them. "Have, have you told him how you feel?"

She shook her head. "I'm too afraid to admit it, let alone that he might not accept it."

He looked back her again, realizing that if he ever wanted her to have anything from him, he should at least give advice to make her happy. That was all he could give.

"Sakura?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Tell him. Tell him how you feel, because if you don't you mind end of losing him and he won't come back to you like the wind will if you don't tell him what's in your heart. You later regret it for the rest of your life."

With those words said, he started to walked away and headed far, far away from the bridge. He could feel his innermost emotion raging inside himself and feeling that he should have told her how he felt, how he loved her. A tear was shed underneath the headband protector, out of the eye of his Sharingan. He was walking faster before he heard another set of feet following and then Sakura's voice calling out to him. "Sensei, sensei wait!"

He stopped and turned around seeing her come towards her. She looked up at him. "Don't you want to know who he is?"

Should he, more or less should he care if that person had taken the one person he ever loved away. He should say no, he should say no and walk away...

"Yes. What's his name?" He groaned inwardly at his own stupidity.

"His name's, his name's...Kakashi."

What, he stared at her blankly, thinking this was a joke but he saw seriousness in her eyes and felt her come close to him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm in love with you Kakashi-sensei."

He was stunned, no he just couldn't believe that what she heard was true. She loved him. She actually loves me!

When she took his silence as a sign of rejection in she started to let go and move away. "I'm sorry, I mean I shouldn't have to feel this way, me as your student, you as my teacher, but I can't help it, I can't. Sensei, I understand if you don't feel that way for me and if this changes anything in our friendship, I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground before she felt a glove hand grabbed her chin and made her look up. Up at the one person she was in love with. With a sudden lightening fast movement, he pulled down the mask, and she gasped at the face she saw right before he pressed his lips against her. The kiss surprised her but she recovered and started to returned into the kiss, realizing she had found her love being given and returned from him.

_Feel your breath on my face_  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
  
When they both broke free from the kiss, both gasping for air, Sakura looked once more at her sensei, Kakashi's face. Without the mask, his face shown was more beautiful and young than she ever imagine. She used one of her hands to pull the forehead protector away from his eye and saw his face clearly now. She stared deep into his eyes as he stared into hers.

"Sakura..." He swallowed as he prepared to say what he wanted to say to her for all this time. "I love you."

She smiled back, the same smile that he enjoy seeing on her. "I love you too, Kakashi-sensei."

"Just call me Kakashi, Sakura." He said, his words coming from his beautiful lips.

"Alright Kakashi..." And then pressed her lips against his once more, feeling the wind surrounding them, binding them closer together in their love. Though no matter how the people would think if they were to knew of it, they didn't care, because they saw their love was going to last forever.

_Just a fool to believe_  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind

_(Just a fool to believe)_  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind

_Just a fool to believe  
_ __**(Just a fool to believe)**  
She's like the wind

**(Just a fool to believe)**  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind

_**She's like the wind...** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know the song is very strange in a way, but I could only think of it as it made such a passive move on me from 'Dirty Dancing' and it made me think of these two, how a Sensei for the love of his Student, could feel if possible. Now I'm on to do a cute demon story like Inu Yasha with the Naruto people! Yay! - Read and Review!


End file.
